


Crossovers are funny

by SomeGuyIdk



Series: Mlp Ninjago [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, stfu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGuyIdk/pseuds/SomeGuyIdk
Summary: The ninja find a mysterious portal in the bounty, but when they step in, they find a world way beyond their understanding.Ah yes I might never finish this too
Relationships: Cole/Applejack, Jay Walker/Pinkie Pie, Kai/Rainbow Dash, Lloyd Garmadon/Sunset Shimmer, Nya/Rarity, Zane/Fluttershy
Series: Mlp Ninjago [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bruh

-Takes Place During Rainbow Rocks-

Jay sighed, all that doing for nothing, He gave Nya so much and yet, she just dumped him and became bi-sexual, all because she wanted to see what dating a girl would be like.

"Hey, You Okay? Cheer up, we just saved the world!" Lloyd sat with him.

"I know, I know, but like, she Just left me... Just like that" Jay put his head down. "Yeah, I saw... but you gotta move on.. The longer you think about them, the more it will hurt" Lloyd put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Lloyd.." Jay smiled. "No Problem" Lloyd went in his room.

-Across another Dimension in Canterlot High-

Sunset walked down the corridor towards the auditorium, Everyone backed away from her as she walked past. Her past reputation made her the most disliked person in the school. "This sucks" Sunset opened the door and walked in. "Maybe i can try to help people?"

Sunset tried helping others, but most were scared or upset, Suddenly she heard a Familiar Voice. 

"Sunset Shimmer, over Hereeeeeee!" Pinkie Pie yelled. Sunset looked over to her friends and walked over to them, hearing the murmurs and whispers. Sunset sighed.

\-------Back in the ninja universe----

Lloyd looked through scrolls and flies, but none of them could match the mysterious mirror he had in his room. "Nothing... No lore.. No scroll.. Not even Uncle Wu knows" Lloyd pulled out an analyzer and scanned the mirror.. "No match?" Lloyd groaned and threw the object at the mirror. A glow appeared on the mirror and blew him back. "Guys, you might wanna come see this" Lloyd stood up.

"What was That?" Kai and the other ninja walked in startled. "

"This Mirror, Its like a portal..." Lloyd replied.

"A portal.. To where?" Nya asked.

"I don't know.." Lloyd look at the glowing mirror. "Then maybe we should see what's on the other side?" Jay said.

"Should we?" Cole tilted his head.

"It could be a threat.." Zane said.

"Alright, we're going in" Lloyd entered the portal.

\-----back at Canterlot----

Rarity was painting Fluttershy's nails, Sunset was writing in her book, Rainbow was throwing her ball in the air and Pinkie and Applejack were playing cards.

"When is Twilight going to get here?" Rainbow groaned. Suddenly Twilight came out of the portal as if in answer to Rainbow's question.

"Twilight!" The girls ran to her. Sunset came to Twilight first and tried helping her up. Twilight hesitated at first, but accepted Sunset's help. The girls hugged Twilight as Sunset moved to the side.

"I have some bad News about those New Girls" Twilight started. But then another side of the statue portal glew.

"What's with the portal?" Applejack asked. "I don't know... It's from a different side..." Sunset and the other stared at the portal until a burst of color came from it and out came 6 teens in ninja suits.

"Never again..." Cole groaned as he stood up. "Uh, guys?" Jay pointed towards the 7 girls looking at them. "Well, looks like we're not alone.." Lloyd got in his fight stance. "Oh so you want a fight?" Rainbow put up her fist. 

"Bwahahahahahah You look like a Rainbow!" Kai wheezed. 

"Yeah, someone hasn't see themselves!" Rainbow yelled. Kai looked at his hands, and then looked at the others. "Guys... We turned into the color of our suits!!!" Kai freaked out. "I look like a tomato!" Kai tried to run back in the Portal and he ran smack into the now closed Portal. "We can't get back.." Kai frowned.

"What did you just say?" Lloyd asked.

"We can't go back home" Kai stood up.

"Well, shoot me, if we're stuck here, who are you and where are we?" Lloyd asked the 7 Girls. 

"Our School?" Rarity said.

"Yeah but like where?" Lloyd said.

"Canterlot, I think." Twilight said. "Well I'm Twilight, That's Sunset Shimmer, That's Pinkie Pie, That's Rainbow Dash, That's Rarity, That's Applejack, That's Fluttershy, and this is my dog, Spike" She replied.

"Canterlot? That's not in the scrolls..." Lloyd said. "We're from Ninjago, I'm Lloyd, That's Kai, Zane, Jay, Cole, and Nya" Lloyd introduced them. 

"Shall we go talk this out at the cafe?" Rarity asked. 

\------Time skip to the Cafe-----

"So Twilight what's going on with you?" Rarity asked. 

"She's now the Princess of Friendship, With her own Castle and Everything" Spike said.

"YOU HAVE A CASTLE!" Rarity yelled.

"THE DOG CAN TALK?" Jay also yelled. 

"Yes, and Yes" Spike said.

"Wow the Princess of Friendship, I guess you were Celestia's Prized Pupil" Sunset Sighed. "Dang, the only thing I know that we have is Lloyd, because he's the grandson of the creator of our world.." Kai said. "He's related to a creator of a realm?!" Twilight said, shocked. Lloyd was turned around writing down something in a book. "Yeah, I am, Nothin special" He went back to his book. "Maybe you guys could help us defeat the sirens?" Sunset asked. 

"Yeah-" Zane was cut off. "We have to worry about getting back home, not whatever this is, our powers don't even work here." Lloyd cut in sternly. 

"Come on Lloyd, We've always got help when we needed it, maybe there's a way to get our powers back?" Nya put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Fine, we'll help, but not because I want to" Lloyd sighed. "I can live with that" Rainbow laughed. "So what do we have to do?" Lloyd asked. "We have to use the power of friendship to take down the sirens just like when we took down Sunset Shimmer when she turned into that Demon" 

"Wait what" Cole froze.

"No offence" Twilight apologized.

"None Taken.." Sunset sighed. 

"There is a meetup for all the bands tonight at the school! We can get them there!" Rainbow said.

"So we have a plan?" Kai asked.

"Yep, so lets put it to action!" Rainbow and Kai high-fived. 

Jay whispered to Pinkie Pie "Honestly, I ship it" Jay Wheezed. Pinkie Laughed.

Ch 1 Fin!

So, The Next 3 I guess will be Rainbow Rocks, Then will go to Friendship Games, and so on. 

Don't expect Ch 2 for like a week


	2. The Magic of Friendship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things might go wrong, but they'll figure it out

Kai looked to his side "No sign of the Dazzilngs yet" He Whispered to Jay. "How do you even know what they look like?" Jay asked. "Just looking for something evil, and yet everyone looks completely harmless" Kai replied. "You all remember the plan?" Twilight asked. "Yep, find the Sirens, Use the magic of friendship, we get our powers , and we can go home" Cole said. 

Suddenly a door opened, and the Dazzilngs came in, looking at the chaos they caused 

Rainbow threw a chocolate chip at Twilight, who was talking to Flash . The Ninja and the 6 girls held hands and stood in front of the Dazzlings

"There's not gonna be a battle of the bands, and we're gonna make sure of it" Twilight said. "FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!" Twilight said. Nothing happened. Jay tried shooting lightning out of his hands. Nothing happened. "Why didn't it work?" Jay asked. "I don't know..." Twilight said. 

The Dazzzings smirked. 

"Talk about throwing down the gauntlet, This Group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though aren't they, claiming there won't really be a battle of the bands, seems like they got this thing all locked up." Adagio said. 

"Not if the great and powerful Trixie has anything to do with it" Trixie said.

"Whatever Trixie, we're the best band in CHS" Flash said back. 

"NO, the Crusaders are gonna win!" Apple Bloom said. 

Everyone started fighting again, while the team looked in shock. "This is some next level stuff" Jay said.

The sirens consumed the negative energy of the students, but looked at the 13 teens not being affected. "I think we may have found just what we're looking for.." Adagio said. Sonata shrugged. "Magic! Don't you see? Everyone is affected by our spell, but not these girls, They're Special, and those other 6 people.. They weren't here before.. They must also have magic" 

\-----Outside---

"That doesn't make any sense, I should have been able to create the spark to break their spell, along with the combined efforts of the ninja" Twilight said. "How exactly did they make this spell?" Lloyd asked. "With Music..." Sunset said, "Wait, to defeat me, you had to draw the magic from the crown I was wearing, The siren's magic comes from their music.." Sunset said. "Which means we have to use the same kind of magic to defeat them!" Lloyd and Sunset said at the same time. Lloyd gave Sunset a look. "Or maybe not.." She sighed. "No, You're on to something" Twilight said. "Really?" Sunset asked. "Its when you play music that you transform right?" Twilight asked. 

"Transform?" Jay said. "Yep, Ears, Tails, the whole shebang" Applejack said. "Wait so what would happen to us if we also played music? Would that give us the energy to regain our powers?" Cole asked. "I don't know, maybe you guys also get ears and tails.." Rarity replied. "We can use that magic to create a musical counter spell!" Twilight exclaimed. "You mean like a song?" Fluttershy asked. "We'll need to make sure that everyone is in the same place" Twilight said.

"The Band Competition, The only place we'll be sure everyone will be there!" Rarity said. "Guess the Rainbooms are the band to beat" Applejack said. "Ninja and Twilight, i believe you're the Rainbooms' newest members!" Rarity said. "Uh no, i don't sing or dance or play instruments" Lloyd declined. "But the rest of us do!" Jay said. Everyone cheered and talked around each other. Lloyd noticed Sunset's sad expression. "I always felt left out when the others went on missions without me, but I knew someday it would be my time to shine" Lloyd assured her. "Don't be too hard on yourself" He got up. Sunset smiled, at least someone thought she was worthy, and he was sorta cute. 

"So what are you guys gonna play? Triangle? Zozophone? Theriamine? (Bruh i have no idea what she said.) "Maybe I'll just sing" Twilight said. "Sing? Like in lead singer? that's my job.. This being my band and all." Rainbow said. "It's our band! And of course she can sing, with having the magical know-how" Applejack said. "Ok, fine, gives me a chance to show of my incredible guitar skills." "I bet I have better" Kai said. "Oh its on!" Rainbow punched him in the shoulder. "We don't have to win, just get past the first round." Twilight said. "Let's get to learning that musical counter spell" Rainbow said. "That's just it, I don't know any.." Twilight replied. "Twilight's never found a problem she can't fix" Spike assured. "Right!" Twilight headed to the school doors. "Where are you going?" Applejack asked. "Well I spent the night in library last time was here." Twilight said. "Are you kidding me? We're besties now! Sleepover at my place! Ninja included!" Pinkie Pie said. "Nice!" Jay said. 

\-----------At Pinkie's House-----

Everyone was doing something. "Status update, Okie dokie loki" Pinkie said. Rarity, Fluttershy, Nya, and Sunset took a selfie, When Rarity checked it, Cole and Spike were fist bumping in the back. "Cole!" Rarity yelled. Kai, Rainbow, and Applejack were playing a video game. Kai and Rainbow were glaring while Applejack was about to beat them. Kai slammed the console turning it off. "Good call" Rainbow said. "I was just about to beat you two!" Applejack said. "Doubt it" They said at the same time. "So Twilight, how's that counter spell doing? Rainbow asked. "Oh.. Uh good.. great, thanks for letting me use your notebook Fluttershy, there's some really good songs wroten for the Rainbooms" Twilight said. "Thanks, to bad we'll never get to use them" Fluttershy muttered. Zane gave a look. Kai and Rainbow were throwing Applejack's controller back and forth "Hey! Give that back" Applejack yelled. "Twilight, I think I speak for all of us when I say we don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come back to help us!" Rarity said. Everyone agreed. "Pizza's here!" Pinkie Pie said. "Mine!!!" Cole ran first. Everyone rushed after him except Lloyd and Twilight. 

"Why didn't you go get pizza? You're super quiet and I rarely see you have fun" Twilight asked. "I could say the same about you princess" Lloyd chuckled. "I have fun, but I have no time for it, not until I figure out how to get us home" Lloyd sighed and lay down. "I'm goin to sleep" Pinkie pie popped in "Don't you guys want any Pizza" She asked. Twilight nodded and Got up. 

\---------At Night------

Twilight woke up and grabbed the notebook and went into the Kitchen. "Ugh no, that's not gonna work." She groaned. "Twilight? You're up late.." Sunset walked into the Kitchen. "Just working on the counter spell.. We only get one shot at this, it has to be perfect" Twilight said. "We really are lucky to have you here, with the other dimension people and all" Sunset said. "That's what everyone keeps telling me" Twilight sighed. "Who could possibly need this much whipped cream?" Sunset asked. 

"Who could possibly make that much noise at 12am?" Lloyd walked in "Pass the whipped cream." Lloyd held out his hand and Sunset threw it in his hand. 

"Must be nice for everyone to look to you for answers for their problems, instead of waiting for you to cause one" Sunset sighed.

"People do that? I remember when I used to be evil, had a whole army of snakes, The ninja took me in, then I find out I'm the destined green ninja, and everyone expects greatness from you" Lloyd sighed.

"Just because someone expects you to do something, doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen" Twilight said.

"Yet that doesn't stop them from expecting it" Sunset said. "Which only makes things harder, because the last thing you want to do is" Lloyd started. 

"Let everybody down" They all said. They smiled at each other. 

Sunset closed the Fridge and Pinkie's sister, Maud was behind it. "AHHHH" Sunset screamed. 

"Boulder was hungry" Maud walked out with the crackers. 

"I still can't get over the fact that that's Pinkie Pie's sister" Sunset whispered. "You and me both" Twilight said. "Well I better get some sleep, good luck on the counter spell Twilight, and good luck getting your friends home Lloyd! Not that you guys will need it! With you being a elemental master, and you being a princess" Sunset walked back into the room. "Sunset shimmer?" Twilight called her. Sunset turned around. "Never mind" Twilight said. "See you in the morning?" Lloyd said. "See ya in the morning" Sunset blushed and walked out.

"You like her don't you?" Twilight smirked. "Don't you have a spell to work on?" Lloyd blushed. 

End of Ch2

Next Chapter: Twilight can't sing and Jay can't make good Jokes

Expect that in a week since I took 3 days to make this one.


End file.
